


Can we please stop pretending?

by Jintuh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bed-Wetting, Day6 - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Slow To Update, Smut, Sporadic Updates, YouTubers - Freeform, alternative universe, alternative universe - youtubers, but also soft, fucking idiots, it's just kinda sad, jae is a baby, park bros, soft, sungjin needs sleep, there is an attempt at angst tbh, they're FUCKING idiots pls, youngdopil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jintuh
Summary: Jae just wanted a fun video, he really just wanted some interesting content for his channel... And it was just a trend, right? Nothing bad could -ever- happen between the two best friends. Jae really believed that was the case, and even Sungjin believed that it wouldn’t have any consequences...But as time progresses, it always seems to prove them wrong.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. New shit.

_ 17 th of July.   
Friday.   
2:35 pm. _

“Oh Sungjin,” Jae called as he walked into Sungjin’s office.  His voice was extra sweet, dragging his ‘oh’ like he was singing it.  His friend looked up from the papers he was writing on. His office was filled with books about science and space. Jae smiled sheepishly. The hint of mischief that was hidden in his eyes obviously didn’t go unnoticed by the younger male who had known him for way too long by now. “I have a very fun idea,” Jae said, dragging out his words to sound even more suspicious.

“Jae, if you’re gonna embarrass me by doing my make-up or putting me into a dress, you better give me 70% of your profit. Last time my colleagues laughed at me, Jaehyung. I have a serious job. I do not want them to think of me as a  an idiot.” Jae frowned a little. Since he lived with Jae, he was often the victim of Jae’s idiocy, yes, but Jae actually thought Sungjin secretly enjoyed it a little.

“We share our bank account, all the money I make is also your money, you know that,” Jae stated while sitting down on Sungjin’s desk. “But I promise I won’t embarrass you... I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yeah! I saw these videos going around the internet and I thought, maybe it would be fun to do it too, you know... Uh- so yeah- I wanted to ask you if you want to have the honour to be my fake boyfriend for a -whole- week.” Sungjin’s expression changed from confusion, to disgust. 

“Jaehyung! No! What the actual fuck! That’s disgusting! I don’t like you like that! I don’t even like guys like that! What if my family sees this and thinks I am gay or something? Jaehyung I am sorry but this is a bit too much.” Jae pouted, his lips tutting out while his eyes started becoming glossy. 

“Please, Sungjin... I- It’s just something fun and we can say in the end that it was all a joke, you know... Just for a week.”

“I really do not think this is gonna end well, Jae. Plus I really do not want people seeing me as someone I am not.”

“We can clear up everything in the end, okay! Just for -one- week! Seven days! Come on, it’s not -that- bad, right?” Sungjin groaned tiredly and Jae knew he was starting to give in. He would always give in. Jae knew his friend had a soft spot for him.

“I do not want to lie,” Sungjin tried. Jae grinned.

“See it as a movie! It’s for entertainment! It isn’t -really- lying, we’re just acting like we like each other for my fans’ entertainment. That isn’t that bad, right?”

“Fine! Whatever! But this better give us money too!” Jae squealed as he wrapped his arms around his friend who looked absolutely horrified by the s kin-ship . Jae sighed when he noticed this.

“You do need to get more comfortable around me, though! We’re gonna film our reveal today, so I can post it on Saturday... After we post it, the game’s on and we’re each other’s boyfriends.” Sungjin hummed a little.

“Can I please work further now.”

“Of course.” Jae left Sungjin behind to work on his  papers and stories. Something about this everything made Jae very, very excited. He never did anything like this, and he really hoped people will get fooled. It would  give his whole career a bit of a boost... And  who knows? M aybe he’ll get a kick out of it, to finally get the courage to do more videos out of his comfort zone. Needless to say, no matter what the impact was, Jae was very excited to do this and to most importantly do this with someone who’s so important to him as Sungjin.

__ 17 th of July.   
Friday.   
10:55 pm.

On the other side of the story , Sungjin knew that Jae would get a boost out of this. He saw the comments, obviously. He has read the fanfics  - out of absolute boredom , if he may add-  and he knew that a lot of Jae’s subscribers wanted to see their platonic relationship bloom into something more. Sungjin always thought it was a little bit weird, that people actually thought that they were in love or something, that their relation really was something more than just a friendship and that they pretended to be nothing but friends just in front of the camera. Sungjin knew everything about Jae’s fandom and how they thought about the two of them, and especially how they thought how they would be together. Which is maybe why Sungjin was  anxious when he and Jae sat down on the couch, the camera focussed on them, and when Jae did his clap and his intro and-

“So, everyone, Sungjin and I have something very important to tell you, right?” Sungjin snapped out of his thoughts. Looking with big eyes at the camera, swallowing and nodding. Sungjin let out a small, stiff chuckle, looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry it’s just- it’s just a very big thing for us, right? After hiding it for so long.” Jae hummed softly, intertwining his hands with Sungjin’s. “It has been a very difficult time for us, to try and mask ourselves for almost 2 years now...” Everything Sungjin was saying was absolute bullshit,  but weirdly it felt very natural for him. The words just rolled off his tongue. 

“We were just... Scared for the reaction of the media, I guess... But now we’re comfortable enough to announce proudly that we’re in a relationship. I am proud to say that Sungjin’s my boyfriend.” As the words left Jae’s lips, Sungjin could feel his whole body tense. No one ever said something like that.

“And I am very happy to say that we’re in love,” Sungjin said, finishing the short video. Jae said that they shouldn’t make it too long, he wanted to make it short and sweet, something he would do if he was in an actual relationship. Sungjin didn’t question it and went straight to bed after making the video. Tomorrow would be the first day of the fake relationship, and he had to prepare himself by getting a  full night of sleep.

Jae didn’t question this at all, he saw Sungjin worrying and he himself was worried too. Was this really a good idea? Jae edited the video, making sure that the awkward silences were a little bit less long and a little bit less awkward to watch. He rendered the video to make sure it was completely ready to be put online tomorrow morning... Jae yawned deeply, saving a copy before stumbling to his own room to go to bed. He needed his rest too, knowing damn well that it’ll be a very tiring week. Not only just the pretending part, but also having to edit every video in such a short period of time would probably become very exhausting. He was planning on still uploading on his usual days, Saturday and Wednesdays. He would just use the footage of Saturday to Tuesday, put it together and post it on Wednesday, and then posting on Saturday the footage of Wednesday till Friday. They would reveal everything the next Wednesday again.

That was Jae’s plan, at least. He didn’t want to get any of his hopes up because he knew that it all could be very easily ruined by just making one dumb mistake... And Jae really wasn’t the smartest. Jae yawned another time, closing off his computer and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 1.

_ 18th of July.  
_ _ Saturday.  
_ _ 7:00 am. _

__ Sungjin got woken up by Jae softly shaking him, Sungjin grumbled as he pulled the sheets over his body. He could feel his bed dipping in, meaning Jae sitting beside him. Sungjin rubbed his eyes, opening them before immediately closing them to protect them from the bright sunlight that was coming from outside.

“Good morning baby,” Jae whispered. “The video has been online for an hour now... You want to come to look at the comments?” Sungjin shook his head. He just wanted to sleep. Does being Jae’s boyfriend mean waking up at the crack of dawn too? Because if so he already hated it.

“Let me sleep,” Sungjin groaned. “I let you sleep too whenever I need to go to work, so why can’t you just let me sleep on the weekends? It’s unfair!” Jae giggled.

“Is it now? I think you’re just a whiny baby.” Jae pulled the sheets off of Sungjin, revealing his almost naked body. Sungjin only slept in some boxers. Especially now during summer Sungjin just liked to sleep in only his underwear. The latter now sat up straight, frowning at Jae who had stolen his sheets and filmed his body for the whole world to see.

“I despise you sometimes,” Sungjin huffed, getting up and going to his closet.

“But you love me though!”

“Oh I sure do, darling...” Even though it didn’t sound as sincere as Sungjin had hoped, the nickname made Jae smile. Jae put off the camera. 

“I’ll see you in ten minutes okay? I don’t want to wait any longer to check the comments!” Sungjin had put on a loose t-shirt as Jae was talking and was now struggling to get into some jeans.

“You waited?”

“Of course I waited... You’re my boyfriend now.” 

And so time went by at it was half-past seven when Sungjin and Jae settled on the couch with both of them sipping on a cup of coffee while Jae had the laptop on his lap. Sungjin had to lean a bit on Jae’s shoulder, to see the comments well, but they just played it off as another boyfriend thing. Jae had his camera on the counter, showing Sungjin laying on Jae’s shoulder while scrolling through the comments. Sometimes, Jae would rest his head on top of Sungjin’s. Just for the show. 

“Look at this one,” Sungjin said, pointing at the screen. “I always knew they were together. They probably are married too, that’s why they have the same last name.” Jae snorted.

“Imagine getting married at this age... We’re both twenty-five... I cannot even imagine getting married to -anyone- at this age,” Jae said honestly. 

“Same. We’re too young... Plus we’re both not even in a relationship... Who would we even marry if we’re both just pathetic singles.” Jae chuckled and scrolled further. “Look at this one, they say we already act like an old couple.”

“We do bicker a lot.” Sungjin snickered. “But we do it because we’re bros... Not because we’re in love... But they don’t need to know that.” Jae looked at the camera, he will edit their conversations out later, only showing the cute footage of Sungjin using his shoulder as a pillow and them chilling like a couple while browsing on Jae’s laptop.

“We’re also best friends... Of course, we bicker... Plus you’re very, very annoying.”

“Hey!” Jae screamed. Sungjin laughed loudly. “You take that back!” Jae threw Sungjin off the couch. Sungjin just kept on laughing, dragging Jae down with him. Jae had just enough time to save his laptop and put it safely on the couch, before falling on top of Sungjin who had the giggles at this point. 

“Y- You’re face!” he tried to say between his laughter. “Y- You- You looked so – so dumb!” Jae gasped as he pushed Sungjin down on the floor. Normally, the younger was the stronger one of the two, but now he struggled to get out of Jae’s grip while he was laughing so hard. His whole face was burning.

“You’re always so mean to me! This is your revenge!” Jae tickled Sungjin and poked him in his side. Sungjin was pleading for mercy and when Jae decided he had suffered enough, Sungjin sat up straight, wiping away the tears from laughing too hard. Sungjin sighed deeply, and that’s when Jae heard it... Sungjin’s shoulders went up as he hiccupped. Jae had to hide his smile behind his hand. Sungjin frowned, but Jae couldn’t take him any serious while his hiccups sounded like those of a three-year-old

“I hate you-” Sungjin crossed his arms while another hiccup escaped his mouth. “I really-” another one, “-do!” Sungjin pouted as Jae had grabbed the camera and focussed it on Sungjin. “Don’t fi-” he hiccupped another time, “-film me!” Jae giggled.

“But this is quality content...”

“Just lea-” another hiccup, “-leave me alone!” Jae stopped filming and helped Sungjin up. His whole face was red from embarrassment. Jae chuckled, before helping Sungjin getting rid of his hiccups by making him drink water and hold his breath. 

_ 18th of July.  
S _ _ aturday.   
_ _ 6:17 pm. _

Sungjin didn’t notice any difference between the two of them. They had always been close, and moments like those in the morning happened more often... They just never filmed them. Sungjin never thought of those moments as anything besides friendly banter, but now he thought about it, it did make for a cute segment in their fake relationship vlog. Sungjin placed the plates on the table and called Jae that food was ready. Jae came walking into the room and sat down on his usual spot. 

“It smells amazing, Sungjin-ah,” Jae said. Sungjin gave a small nod and put some of the rice, greens, sauce and meat onto the two plates, handing Jae one before sitting down at the other side of the small table. Jae folded his hands, Sungjin did the same and they prayed and thanked God for the meal.

“Have a nice meal, Jaehyung,” Sungjin said, taking a sip of his wine. Jae smiled softly.

“I’m sure I will... Why did you even cook, by the way? Normally Saturday is our take-out day...” Jae ate some of the food. “Not that I am complaining, I love your cooking. But why so fancy.”

“I thought we should celebrate our one day as fake boyfriends anniversary.” Jae chuckled and rolled his eyes. “What? Am I not the best fake boyfriend in the world?” Jae stuck out his tongue.

“Impossible because I am the best fake boyfriend.” They ate dinner while arguing who would be the better boyfriend, concluding that they probably would be single for the rest of their lives.

_ 18th of July.  
_ _ Saturday.  
_ __ 11:19 pm.

__ It was late when the two boys went to bed. They were watching a movie, while the camera was watching them from a safe distance. Jae had no idea what footage he wanted to use, so he just decided to film almost everything. Skin-ship would happen anyway because Jae always falls half-asleep on Sungjin’s when the movie is coming to an end. And Sungjin excepted this, often wrapping his arm around Jae’s waist and waiting for the end of the movie before taking Jae to his bed.

But now, as a camera was filming everything they’re doing, it felt unnatural. Jae tried to lay down on Sungjin’s shoulder, but it was uncomfortable. They were both stiff. Sungjin sighed deeply, shifting positions and laying against the armrest of the couch. He pulled Jae onto his lap. Jae was now laying on Sungjin’s chest, he could hear the younger’s heartbeat beating faster than normal.

“Is this more comfortable?” Sungjin had asked, more like whispered. Jae nodded. This was much more comfortable actually. Jae rubbed his head a little on Sungjin’s chest, feeling the familiar wave of tiredness hitting over him. Sungjin wrapped one arm around Jae’s waist, resting it on his stomach. The heat of Sungjin’s body didn’t help Jae right now, and the taller struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Sungjin-ah?” Sungjin hummed, not letting his gaze wander elsewhere but the television. “I’m going to fall asleep,” Jae said. His voice was getting quieter with every word that left his mouth. This was comfortable, and Sungjin’s heartbeat was a nice and calming sound to listen to. Sungjin played with Jae’s hair, lowering the sound of the tv. Jae yawned tiredly, trying his absolute hardest to not fall asleep... But it was impossible. Jae dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

When the movie was over, Sungjin dragged him to the bedroom. Sometimes, Sungjin has thought about leaving Jae on the couch, but Sungjin didn’t want Jae to wake up with any back pain. And thus there was no other option than to take the younger to his bedroom. Sungjin put on the reading light, not wanting to wake up Jae. This time, the duvet cover was white and had baby-pink blossoms on them.

Ever since Sungjin had moved in with Jae, he had noticed Jae’s weird habit of washing his sheets almost every day. Sungjin thought Jae was just a germaphobe, and he was kinda right about that. The male liked to keep everything clean, hating it when things are unorganised or even a little bit dirty. Sungjin didn’t judge Jae for this though. He just accepted it and moved on with his life. He didn’t even question Jae about it, not wanting to make the elder feel ashamed of his habits.

Sungjin tugged Jae in and renewed the glass of water Jae had on his bedside table. He put it back on the place it was standing before. Jae was mumbling in his sleep when Sungjin carefully brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Jae curled into a ball and Sungjin chuckled lightly, leaving the room but letting the door remained slightly ajar as he went to bed himself.


	3. chapter 2.

_ 19th of July.  
_ _ Sunday.  
_ _ 06:45 pm. _

Jae yawned tiredly. It felt like he hasn’t slept at all this night. He kept on waking up from nightmares. Jae rubbed in his eyes, pouring water in the kettle and waiting for it to boil. It was warm in the apartment, making Jae able to only walk in his shirt and some sport shorts. Not that Jae used them for sporting. Jae was always busy with his channel and projects to have time to take care of himself. Which is exactly why Jae was thankful for Sungjin. The younger cared about him a lot and would look out for him. 

From the counter, Jae’s phone started to vibrate. Jae groaned loudly, ignoring the water that had been boiled and instead of picking up his phone. A deep voice sounded through the speaker. Out of annoyance, Jae squeezed his eyes shut.

“Jaehyung? Jaehyungie, how are you doing?” Younghyun spoke, “I just wanted to check if you are still up for the shoot today? I also wanted to ask about the video... I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Well, it was obvious anyway... I guess I had my assumptions about the relationship between you and Sungjin.” Jae frowned a little. Even his friend believed that they were a real couple? His friend -already- thought they were a real couple? Jae was debating if he should correct Younghyun’s misconceptions. “Jaehyungie? I’m sorry, was I ranting again? Anyway, the shoot today-”

“Shoot?”

“Yeah! We were going to film another episode for our Undertale series, you remember? Don’t tell me you forgot! We have been planning this for almost a whole month! Jaehyung-ah, you cannot forget such important things!” Jae was a bit panicked. If he was honest, he did forget that he had to film that stupid series. Jae wasn’t even in the mood to film anything today. 

Sungjin came out of his room, looking dishevelled. His hair was a mess and he wore a white, see-through shirt and some grey boxers. Sungjin yawned, walking to the counter and pushing Jae a bit to the side as he poured the still-hot water into two cups to steep some tea. 

“I didn’t forget, Younghyun,” Jae said.

“Really?”

“No! It’s just that-” Jae stammered a little and Sungjin handed him a cup of tea, looking slightly amused seeing his fake-boyfriend in such a state of stress. Then, an idea sparked inside of Jae. “It’s that- It’s just that it is Sungjin and I’s two year anniversary! I accidentally planned a date for today, not thinking about our shoot, Hyunnie. I’m very sorry.” Younghyun let out a slight chuckle. “Plus with the video and everything, I just- I did forget... I didn’t want to keep you hanging like this, Younghyun. I am very sorry... But you should know how it is to have a needy boyfriend with these two slugs of yours, right?” Sungjin snorted loudly. He had taken place at the table in the meantime, listening very attentively to the conversation.

“T- They’re not slugs!” Younghyun sputtered. Jae chuckled a little.

“They’re sticking to you twenty-four-seven. They act like slugs if you ask me.” Younghyun sighed deeply before whining loudly.

“Don’t call them slugs!”

“Fine,” Jae sat down at the other side of the table, facing Sungjin.

“I have to go now. My slugs- I mean my boyfriends want me. Jaehyung, I hate you... They’re not slugs, okay? If they know I called them slugs they’re gonna kill me... I- I’ll talk to you later Jaehyung. I need to go now.” Younghyun hung up and Jae chuckled a little as he put his phone away. Sungjin smirked, taking a sip of his tea.

“What are you grinning at?” Sungjin raised an eyebrow at Jae and shrugged.

“Our two year anniversary. Younghyun will kill you when he finds out you lied to him.” Jae shrugged a little. “But, what are we going to do to celebrate it, _baby_?” 

“Don’t start. I just want to sleep.”

“You can’t! You used me for your excuse, now I want a cute date too! Plus we can take photos and have some vlog material so we may sound a bit more believable, you know? We need some cute couple photos.” Jae rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll give you your date!”

_ 19th of July.  
_ _ Sunday.  
_ _ 1:19 pm. _

__ “Oh, Sungjin-ah, look!” Jae grabbed Sungjin’s hand as he dragged the younger to the ice-cream truck. Sungjin rolled his eyes as their hands carefully intertwined. Jae was too busy to notice this as he just wanted to pull Sungjin along. There was a queue, filled with mostly children. Jae and Sungjin were the only adults in the line. 

“Calm down,” Sungjin hissed, his cheeks rapidly heating up as the children were staring at him. We’re in public, okay? Don’t embarrass me like this.” Sungjin tried to not make eye contact with any of the children. Jae didn’t care about his reputation, instead, he was gushing about the non-dairy ice-cream flavours. 

“They have raspberry and strawberry and banana. Sungjin-ah, don’t you see that this truck has more options than most parlours? It’s amazing,” Jae said, pinching Sungjin’s hand he was still holding. “It’s so annoying that I can never eat any ice-cream, you know? Like I would love to just go on a -real- date with someone where we can eat ice-cream and be all cute together as we share it and-” Before Jae could continue his rant any further, they got called to the front. 

“Two non-dairy ice-creams,” Sungjin said. He showed two fingers in case the man didn’t hear him correctly over the screaming children. “One strawberry, the other one banana.” The man gave him a quick nod before scooping up the ice-cream into two waffle cones. “Thank you very much... Keep the change.” Sungjin shoved a ten dollar billet to the man while Jae took the sweet treats. 

“Let’s go sit under that tree.” Sungjin just hummed, following Jae as he sat down on a bench. “Wait a second, okay. Hold my ice-cream...” Jae pushed the cones into Sungjin’s hand. Sungjin tilted his head to the left. Jae was struggling to get something out of his pocket, but it got quickly clear what he wanted to do. Jae had his phone in one hand and quickly made a picture before it would melt. He put a quick caption under it, something among the lines of going out with my boyfriend before he finally got to relax and eat his cold summer delicacy.

“Was it any good?” Sungjin eventually asked when Jae finally finished. Jae nodded his head. Sungjin chuckled. Jae frowned. “Your mouth- Wait.” Sungjin reached into his backpack. He triumphantly showed Jae a tissue before he started to carefully clean Jae’s mouth. Jae couldn’t help but feel warm as Sungjin was doing this.

“I could have done it myself, you know. I’m not a child anymore.” Jae’s voice cracked, making his face only grow hotter. Sungjin smiled and shrugged, folding the tissue and throwing it away in one of the nearby trashcans. 

“I know, but it was worth it to see you this embarrassed.” Jae just pouted as a response. His lips tutting as Sungjin was still laughing at him. “Come on... You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Jae could see the shock growing in Sungjin’s eyes. “No wait- I don’t mean cute. You’re not cute- Well, you are cute, but just... In a platonic way. Yes. I think you’re cute in a platonic way. That’s it. Nothing more. Just- Just forget I ever said anything, okay? Oh, look! That looks like a cute store, come on, let’s go.”

“Sungjin-”

“I said let’s go, Jaehyung.” Sungjin looked with pleading eyes at his friend. “Let’s just never talk about this again. I said something weird. It just slipped, okay? I didn’t mean it like this. Just forget about it.” Sungjin was shaking and Jae didn’t want to see him any more upset, so he just quietly nodded.

“Fine, Sungjin. Nothing happened.”

_ 19th of July.  
_ _ Sunday.  
_ _ 3:38 pm. _

__ How could he ever be this stupid, Sungjin asked himself, how could he have let himself fuck up like this. Normally, Sungjin thought before speaking or doing, but today, his whole body seemed to have failed him. Sungjin just kept slipping up, giving Jae random compliments throughout the day. This isn’t like Sungjin. This isn’t like Sungjin at all. Sungjin wanted to blame it on the challenge, but he had already made such a big deal out of it that he was too scared to confront Jae about it. 

Sungjin splashed some water into his face. They were in a public bathroom. Jae was still in one of the stalls. He had said that his stomach was hurting and Sungjin thought that maybe his allergies were acting up again. Jae had just shrugged and walked into the stall. And thus, Sungjin was waiting for Jae to finally be done with doing his business. And while waiting, he was scolding himself for speaking his mind like it was nothing.

Jae came out of the stall, his eyes red and puffy. Sungjin frowned a little. He wanted to say something, but he was terrified to open his mouth. But he also couldn’t leave his friend like this. Sungjin sighed and wrapped an arm around Jae’s waist as they walked back outside.

“Let’s go home, okay?” No questions were needed. Jae just nodded and walked along with Sungjin as they went to the car. Sungjin could hear Jae mumbling to himself sometimes, but he didn’t have the heart to ask him what he was saying. Jae looked already so vulnerable, Sungjin didn’t want to ruin anything. So he was just silent, letting his actions say everything. The small glances, the arm around his waist, and Sungjin carefully stroking Jae’s arms told the older enough. Sungjin was here for him.

_ 19th of July. _

_ Sunday. _

_ 6:13 pm. _

__ They were in fact allergies. Sungjin had made Jae eat his medicine and he cleared up after that. Didn’t mean that Jae felt any worse, though. He was laying on the couch, binge-watching this hospital series. Sungjin never liked those, it always made his stomach twist and turn. But this time, Sungjin accepted it. He put two plates of food on the coffee table as he sat down beside Jae. 

“You’re feeling better now?” Jae nodded a little. He still didn’t say anything though, which said enough. Jae wasn’t feeling any better. Sungjin focused on the tv, which was a big mistake. The guy’s legs were completely black and it made Sungjin feel sick to his stomach. He quickly focussed his gaze onto his food. He had lost his appetite by now. Jae chuckled a little and put the show on pause. 

“If you hate these shows so much, why are you watching them with me? You know, when last year I was also watching Grey’s Anatomy, and if I can recall right, you puked all over the floor.” Sungjin shrugged a little.

“I just want you to feel better.”

“But you don’t have to make yourself sick to make me feel better, okay? You can also just talk to me, like any normal person.” Sungjin snorted, making Jae laugh. “Okay, fine. You’re not a normal person, I know that... But still. You can just ask me what made me feel sad, right? Isn’t that easier?”

“Well, tell me what made you sad?” Jae sighed deeply.

“My allergies... They make me feel stuck, you know? Like, I want to be able to go out someday... I want to be able to go out with the person I love the most without having to worry about my allergies. Or without having to blow it off because my stomach’s hurting too badly, you know? I just want... Someone to love me and accept me for who I am, but I feel like it’s hard with my allergies.” I’m right here, Sungjin wanted to scream. But he knew too that that was not what Jae meant. Jae meant a real lover. Sungjin was just a friend... Not that he wanted to be anything more, though. No. Sungjin was content with just being Jae’s friend. 

“Whoever the lucky person will be, I am sure they’ll love you, Jae. They’ll love you with your allergies. They love you even if you have to cancel dates. If they don’t love you then I will beat them up. You deserve to be loved, Jae, regardless of allergies.” Jae’s shoulders dropped a little by hearing such comforting words.

“You’re the sweetest, Sungjin-ah.”

“I can say the same about you. Now, let’s watch something else and eat our food. It’s getting cold.” The corners of Jae’s lips curled up. He grabbed the remote and switched to a different series. A series Sungjin’s stomach -could- handle.

_ 19th of July.  
_ _ Sunday.  
_ __ 11:49 pm.

__ It was already late. Too late. Jae was tired, but it didn’t seem like he was getting any sleep tonight. Jae slumped out of bed, almost tripping over his sheets. He groaned as he kicked them away before walking into the living room. Sungjin was sitting on the couch. He had his reading glasses, toiling on his new article. Jae stood still in the door opening, waiting for his friend to notice him.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping,” Sungjin asked, not looking up from his work? Jae's shoulders went up. “You should grab some tea and head back to bed. You need your sleep.” Sungjin continued ticking on his keyboard and Jae wondered what he was writing about.

“Do you think the fans will be mad,” Jae blurted out. Sungjin finally looked at Jae. He lifted his head and had his eyebrows furrowed together. Jae blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say. “I mean- Do you think they will be mad when we tell them it was just a prank? Won’t they think we have to lead them on, or something?” Sungjin’s expression softened. 

“If they will be mad, let them be mad. It was just a joke, you know. People will always be annoyed and offended with the content you create, it’s just your job to stand above those haters and be the mature one in the situation.” Sungjin’s laptop closed with a click. Sungjin held open his arms. “Come on _boyfriend_ , it’s time to sleep.” Jae chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You know, it doesn’t sound too bad when you call me that...” Jae sighed deeply as he let Sungjin push him to his bedroom. “Are you going to sleep too? You better are, right? I don’t want you working too hard on your job... You should finally use those vacation days too! You have never missed a day in those how many years you have been working there?” Jae crawled back into bed, letting himself get tucked in by Sungjin.

“This won’t become a habit, okay? You’re an adult who can go to bed himself.”

“But Sungjin,” Jae whined, “you’re my boyfriend now!” Even if Sungjin rolled his eyes, he had a smile plastered on his face. Jae yawned tiredly as he laid down on his side, hugging a pillow. “Night night, Sungjin,” Jae whispered. Sungjin hummed.

“Goodnight, Jaehyung. Have sweet dreams.” Sungjin went back to the couch and opened his laptop. Jae’s word lingered in the back of his head, but he had to finish this article if he wanted to even have a chance of getting the promotion. But, it did go a lot easier now he knew that Jae was contently sleeping in his room. 


End file.
